Valuable items such as vintage motor vehicles and antiques will deteriorate if not stored in dry, non-humid conditions. Even if for example a vintage car is stored in a garage the storage conditions are far from perfect. The vehicle will collect dust and grit but even more important is the damage caused by still air and condensation resulting in rusting bodywork and chassis. The interior trim will collect moisture from the still air and will quickly deteriorate. It is known to drape a cover such as a sheet over a car in an attempt to prevent deterioration. However, if a cover remains in contact with the paint work for a substantial length of time then adhesion to the car will tend to occur and on removing the cover some of the paint will become detached from the car.
The present invention has been made from a consideration of these problems.